Twisted Fate
by w i i winii
Summary: Everybody is dead. Sakura, Kakashi, Jiraiya, Orochimaru... you name it. Only Naruto is left, and he requests to return to the past, a one time ticket. He finds that things change when you mess with time. Many many things change indeed...
1. Chapter 1

Twisted Fate!

I don't own Naruto!

Chapter 1

"Yes. I will reverse time." Everything had gone terribly wrong. Everybody he cared for was dead. First, it was Tsunade. Orochimaru paid a visit to her one day, and wiped clean the guard that stood between them. Then they took off and fought a fierce battle that surpassed the third's fight with him. He, Naruto, had even jumped in, but in the end she took the blow just for him to run away. Her last words still rang in his ears.

"Naruto… live, and become Hokage."

Then came Kakashi. The person who killed him was none other than his old teammate, his academy colleague Uchiha Sasuke. Kakashi was always a pest when they hunted Orochimaru, and he was taken care of once and for all. He wouldn't have Naruto involved, so they took it out in the middle of the night. The student had surpassed the teacher once again.

The next time was the invasion of Konoha while the structure was weak, still debating for a new Hokage. Naruto was now a very suitable candidate, being older and more mature than when he bragged about it 24/7. Not to mention that he had mastered and improved the rasengan, which the fourth could not have done, even if he still was alive. Jiraiya had returned and held off about 60 percent of the sound invaders, and then he ended up facing Orochimaru. Naruto remembered the two staring at each other, recalling painful thoughts from the past. He ran to the fight, but a certain Uchiha had gotten in his way. Anko interrupted when the fight was half through, and had twin-snake sacrificed herself and Sasuke while he was worn and unready from his fight with Naruto. They were both dead.

Orochimaru had killed Jiraiya, but not without losing his head. Orochimaru had used that insanely long sword from his snake tongue to pierce it through the Toad-Sannin's chest, but not before he ripped out a rasengan the size of ten men, and with that he blew off everything waste up. All three legendary Sannin of Konoha were now dead.

Sakura had run up after the battle and given Naruto a hug, and he had returned it with a weary look. They had almost reached each other when she clutched her side, and noticed a purple something oozing out of a wound in her waste. She diagnosed it as a deteriorating kidney poison that paralyzed the user within half an hour, so that they couldn't treat the wound. It was probably made for this very attack, knowing that Tsunade was no longer around to heal anybody. Sakura was the second best medic, and with her gone nobody else survived. The rookie nine had all been taken out in the attack, and Naruto was the only survivor of the village once known as "Konoha." It was but a thing in the past.

Yes, he was Hokage now. But who was there to share the happiness with? Then again, there was no happiness. He searched around, and found some old wrinkly frog in a great shrine by following Gamagichi around after they escaped Manda, who had beheaded the great frog boss Gamabunta, Gamachiki's father. They went to the wise frog's place to seek knowledge and wisdom. That was when Naruto thought of the idea.

"I want to go back in time. Back to when I first became a genin."

"This is a serious matter, young one. I can grant you this wish… but only once."

"I… I have nothing else here."

"That sand fellow? Where is he?"

"Dead."

"I see. I must warn you that things may change… very little, or drastically. It can vary from getting a sickness one second off from before, or it could be as large as finding out that you detest ramen. Or perhaps your future Hokage will be Orochimaru instead of Tsunade."

"It's ok. I can deal. Even Orochimaru isn't here… nothing from my past is here…"

"Okay then, young one. It will be done."

Naruto closed his eyes, and felt a blinding light reach his pupils. They flashed open, and he saw something that people would never dream of. First he was in space, in the universe, traveling alongside a stream of light. He was traveling at the speed of light! He looked around, and saw that he wasn't himself. He was _space_. He was _existence_. He wasn't Naruto anymore. It wasn't a tangible form, but more like a dimensional concept. He was one with nature, and one with time. He was everything. Then he felt that his body before started to take shape. Once he had gotten his 19 year old body back, he started to freeze. He couldn't feel anything. No wind, nothing. Time was frozen for him. This was special relativity… when traveling at the speed of light, time would not pass for the traveler. If a twin were to travel at the speed of light for 20 years, and return to earth, he would find that his twin, the one who had stayed on earth, would have aged 20 years, while he didn't age at all.

Or perhaps it was time travel. Maybe he had traveled to his brother's future? Who knows. All we know conceptually is that time apparently does not pass. Naruto found himself starting to bend inwards. Being sucked into something. In the next second, everything was different.

"Hey! Naruto, get back into your chair!" Iruka was shouting at him from the front of the class, as he was on the floor, squatting. He quickly stirred around, frightened at what just happened. He saw the entire class… from the Academy! They were the same faces… but different from those he remembered meeting with before the attack. They were… younger…

"Naruto, you just graduated and you're still fooling around?" Iruka shouted again. He snapped to, and immediately obeyed.

"Sorry, Iruka-sensei." He reached up to stretch out the soreness that had built in his strange experience, and saw that his sleeves weren't the black that he had put on in the morning. They were orange. He looked at his clothes, and he remembered that they were back from his genin days… wait, these were his genin days. What was he thinking. He looked around, again, and tears started to leak from his eyes. Everybody was alive… and well. He would keep it that way.

"Back to the teams. Sheesh. Team Seven…" Naruto knew that Iruka was going to call "Uzumaki Naruto, Haruno Sakura, and Uchiha Sasuke!" He sat there, arms folded, grin on his face. He was going to change into a black outfit when he got home. He didn't like _this_ much orange… and blue anymore.

"Uzumaki Naruto!" _Mhm. Now Sakura…_

"Hyuuga Hinata!" Yup, now Sa- WHAT THE?! Naruto flipped around, and looked at Hinata. She was blushing like mad, looking back at him. He knew that she liked him, of course. He knew everything… or so he thought. Words from the future struck his mind.

'_I must warn you that things may change… very little, or drastically. It can vary from getting a sickness one second off from before, or it could be as large as finding out that you detest ramen. Or perhaps your future Hokage will be Orochimaru instead of Tsunade…'_

Yes, things have changed. He just wondered what else would.

"And Nara Shikamaru." Woah, what a combo team! We have my firepower, with Hinata's scouting, and Shikamaru's amazing analysis skills! We'll even beat Sasuke with this. Then he looked at the Uchiha. He was young again, and Naruto could see there was no curse mark there. He would make sure to look out for Sasuke during the Chunin exams… and he would take out the Orochimaru that was weaker than the one who fought Jiraiya. His body might be smaller, but his skills and mind still remained.

"What… I'm with the dropout!"

"Naruto-kun!" They were in one of the classrooms, waiting for Kakashi to show up. As Naruto anticipated, after an hour he still wasn't there.

"God, what's taking this Jounin so long?" Shikamaru was as impatient as ever. Naruto missed the older Shikamaru, but he no longer existed. He was dead.

"He's not gonna be here for a while. He's always late." Naruto said, recalling old times. His eyes were softening, and he recalled into the distant past.

"Naruto, you're acting weird. Do you know him?" Shikamaru was confused.

"He's my sensei! He's been for six years! What do you-…" He just realized that this was the past again. "Haha.. just kidding." It really hurt. Old wounds opened up again.

A bit longer, and the Jounin appeared from the door. Naruto noticed Kakashi's headband over his left eye. _We have the sharingan too… we're undefeatable._

"Good morning. I was late because…"

"KAKASHI!" Naruto ran up to him, and slapped him on the back like he would when he treated Kakashi to ramen on Saturdays. "How've you been?" Kakashi seemed confused, and he asked Naruto.

"Huh? Do you know me?" Naruto seemed embarrassed again, but played along.

"Naw, but I'm trying to be welcoming, you know? Hey, I heard some kids made erasers fall on their sensei's head! Rude, wouldn't you say?" Kakashi was shocked by all this, but seemed quite happy all the same.

"Yes, very rude! And by the way, I'm doing fine." He smiled to all his students, and waved to the other two.

_I might actually like this class…_

**I was just reading some random fanfics all over the place, and I kept seeing people repeat what happens in the manga over and over and over again. Oh my god! I graduated! I'm on Sakura's team, yay! Oh no, I'm on Sasuke's team! I read like, five of these today, and I thought, hey, what if I changed it? And not just stick Sakura's abilities, her jobs, and everything about her into Hinata, I would change it around a lot. I kicked that butt Sasuke out, and put a lazy person on the team with a big brain to keep it around. I'm thinking about having Naruto wake him up sooner or later, though. The lazy thing is a big change to the hard working team seven in the original Naruto, having Sasuke striving to get stronger to kill Itachi, and Naruto and Sakura getting stronger to get Sasuke back. Also, the new Kakashi isn't who you might think he is. (Yea, he's the same personality fellow, and he is Hatake Kakashi, but he's not completely the same. To give you a hint, I've changed his background a bit.) Well, that's enough spoilers for now. I hope you enjoyed it and I'll update soon! Please Review! I appreciate it! **

**(My Friend… My Enemy will be updated extremely soon. Sorry for inconvenience.) **


	2. Chapter 2

Twisted Fate

I don't own Naruto

Chapter 2

"Well, we're gonna have to wait for Kakashi to show up before anything happens." Naruto flopped onto the floor, and his eyes followed the clouds in the bright blue sky.

"But I'm so damn hungry! He told us not to eat anything." Shikamaru growled as he examined his surroundings. They were in a clearing in the forest, with trees dotting one side and a body of water on the other. Kakashi had told them to meet up here, without eating breakfast. Naruto knew what was going to happen.

"That's just dumb, Shikamaru. To be a good shinobi, you have to eat. Otherwise your chakra will recover slower, and then what will you do in the middle of a fight?" Naruto had eaten his fill in the morning, disobeying order.

"Naruto-kun… the rules…" Naruto looked at her and smiled. That made her blush, and look away.

"Here, guys." Naruto tossed a bundle of something at the other two. They both caught it. "Eat up." He pulled out his own, and brought out the two rice balls that were inside.

"Hey, are you kidding me? Why do we need to eat now?" Shikamaru was reluctant to break the rules, but his stomach said otherwise.

"He told us to come here of all places. A clearing with different surroundings. What's the chance that we would fight here?" Rice flew out of his mouth as he spoke.

"Huh, very true. Oh alright, fine." Shikamaru gave in as his stomach growled its discontent once again.

In a little while, Kakashi finally decided to show up, and he saw Naruto sitting there, happily eating his rice ball.

"Hey, Naruto, I thought I told you not to eat… and you two, I thought you would listen to the rules, if not Naruto." The blonde swallowed his rice ball whole, and struggled getting it down. When his mouth was clear he raised his hand.

"Sensei, it was me. They were hungry, so I gave them something to eat."

"Are you trying to mess them up, Naruto?"

"No. I gave them something because… we are probably going to fight here, in this open area. And fighting with a set amount of chakra on an empty stomach is hard, don't you think?" Naruto was standing up.

"Well, yes…" Kakashi was trying to find what he was getting to.

"In my opinion…" Naruto started, "Those who break the rules are trash… but the people who abandon their friends is even lower than trash. Wouldn't you say?" Naruto looked Kakashi in the eye. He looked back, apparently surprised at what he had just heard. When he couldn't find any sign of lying or joking in the blonde's eyes, he smiled, and gave in.

"Alright, alright. Okay everybody, Naruto is right. Today we are here to do a little fighting." He held up two bells. "Your objective is to get these from me before noon." Hinata rose her hand to this. "Yes?"

"There are only two bells…"

"And?" Kakashi looked at Naruto, thinking he might say something, but he didn't. "Okay, everybody, scatter!" The three genin ran off to find some place to hide.

Naruto kept track of Hinata, because he needed her and her Byakugan. He knew everything that was going on, but didn't want to say everything, because it might really screw up the flow of time, and things might end up completely different from what he wanted. Naruto let out a whisper, "Hinata!" She turned around, and saw Naruto. She blushed, and responded.

"Na-Naruto-kun."

"Hinata, can you find Shikamaru?" She nodded, and activated her byakugan. After about 10 seconds, she stopped looking, and pointed east. "Okay." Naruto ran off, and she followed.

Naruto stepped out into the clearing, and shouted out to Kakashi.

"Fight me." He made the seal for his signature move, the Kage Bunshin, and produced 100 clones of himself, in the flesh. In a second Kakashi found a whole bunch of orange and black and yellow running at him in every direction.

"You've got to be kidding me. This much orange is disgusting." Kakashi dodged the incoming Narutos, and punched out a few of them. After about his twenty-first blow, he found himself unable to move. "What?!" He looked on the ground, and saw a thin black line of a shadow stretching between Naruto's clones. They led into the trees, where Shikamaru now emerged.

Kakashi tried to get out of the jutsu's hold, but found himself being restrained by five Narutos. The rest of the clones got rid of themselves. A shuriken flew from the trees from Kakashi's right, and hit the string that held the two bells attached to his pants. A clinging noise was heard on the floor. Naruto walked over to it, and picked them up.

"Kakashi, we win."

"Okay, okay. Let go of me." Naruto's clones burst into smoke, and Shikamaru relinquished his hold on the Jounin. "Congratulations, you are all now officially genin."

"Hinata! Shikamaru!" Naruto ran after the Hyuuga and the Nara as they walked in the streets of the village, alongside their new sensei Kakashi. He told everybody to meet up, and he would take them somewhere to eat as a congratulations for becoming genin. Iruka told Naruto that he thought this was strange, as Kakashi usually wasn't so welcoming.

"Hi Naruto-kun!"

"Hey." Shikamaru looked back and waved. Kakashi decided to speak.

"Naruto, who came up with that plan earlier?"

"I did. Why?"

"Because I would have thought Shikamaru did. But when I asked him, he kept denying it."

"Hey Kakashi, let's go eat ramen.

"Ramen it is."

"Miso Ramen, please." Hinata took her order. She was followed by Shikamaru.

"Miso Ramen with an egg." Kakashi was next.

"Same thing."

"Special!" Naruto ordered the most expensive one, having everything that you could order in one bowl. Teuchi laughed, and turned around to prepare their meals. He was a nice fellow.

"Naruto, I actually brought you here to talk to you." Kakashi looked at him with a stern face. "It's about a group called Akatsuki."

Naruto looked up, surprised at hearing the name again. From the time he was in, he had wiped out Akatsuki long ago. They were all dead, cursing at him from the flames of hell.

"Akatsuki?" He tried to sound confused, and he thought he did it pretty good.

"An organization that attacks Jinchuuriki, like you." Kakashi sounded worried, but he need not be. Naruto could take them all on, and still win.

"I don't think I have to worry, sensei. I'm stronger than you think. And don't make me prove it to you, because you might die if I go all out." Naruto grinned, but he was being serious.

"Naruto, I know you are strong, but you are nowhere near the level of taking on people like them." He looked into the distance, and noted something. "We have company." Kakashi began to stand up, but Naruto pushed him back down.

"I'll take care of this. Then you can know how strong I am." Hinata and Shikamaru just finished up, and watched what was going on.

"Naruto! No, you'll just…" He was cut off as he saw Naruto walking to the killer intent. His backside just had to remind Kakashi of his sensei… the fourth.

"Who are you?" Naruto's firm, unshaken voice rang through the night.

"Brat, you think you can stop us?" A shinobi appeared behind Naruto, and made a motion to kill him. Before he could, Kakashi could see a tip of a kunai sticking out of his left thigh. Naruto had stabbed him, and he howled in pain. The second jumped off of a roof, and landed in front of Naruto, kunai out.

"You bastard!" The shinobi darted towards Naruto, and struck. A cloud of smoke erupted from the body as it was hit. "Shit, bunshin!"

Naruto walked up from behind, a huge ball of swirling chakra in his hands. Kakashi's eyes widened as he saw the jutsu. _That jutsu! Where did he learn something like that?! What else does he know??_ Naruto walked calmly to the still surprised shinobi.

"Oodama Rasengan."

**Done with chapter 2. This might not have been as good as expected, but I've been having big headaches, and I cant really focus and get them as good as before. That's why I didn't update My Friend… My Enemy. I don't want to mess it up. Okay, enjoy! The next one's gonna be better… and it will be updated when my review count hits 10.**


	3. Chapter 3

Twisted Fate

I get really sick of writing this every time. I don't own Naruto

Chapter 3

_Yep, I can still do everything I could do before. Just that… my body should be a little weaker, now that I'm younger. _

"Oodama rasengan."

Naruto could feel the immense speed gathering in the ball of chakra in his hand, wind whipping at his palm and his fingers tingling at the sensation. This was the fourth's jutsu, and it had been entrusted onto him. He had taken it, built on it, and perfected it. His eyes darted towards the attacking shinobi, who had fear in his eyes now as he recognized the name of the jutsu of the legend, the 'yellow flash.'

"No… please… I'm sorry!" He took a step back, and fell. The light from the moon reflected off of the man's forehead protector. They were from the rock. Naruto stepped forward, rasengan in hand, and firmly stated what he believed.

"I will not let anybody scar the face of Konoha." Within a split second, Naruto had thrust his hand forward, and lunged the rasengan into the shinobi's torso. He could see the man's skin being ripped at, and being swirled around and around in every direction possible. The rasengan was making everything move so fast that it was starting to burn at the shinobi's skin. In a moment, he was sent flying into the streets, unconscious.

Naruto turned back to Kakashi with a grin on his face.

"See? I'm stronger than you think." Kakashi was in complete shock. How could a mere genin use a rasengan? Even more so, he seemed very familiar with it, and had pumped in a lot of chakra, something that even he could not do.

"Naruto-kun good job!" Hinata smiled at him, and he smiled back, scratching his head.

"Naruto. Where did you learn that?" Kakashi asked him, a serious tone in his voice. _If I had actually sparred with Naruto… I might have actually lost a hand or a leg… What else does that kid have that I don't know?_

"Long story. I don't feel like explaining it all right now." Naruto looked up at the moon. His eyes reflected the past, or in his case, the future. Hinata wasn't sure if she was seeing things right, but she could have sworn that a teardrop fell from his eyes.

"Okay, I'm going to eat now. I'm starving!" Naruto sat down quickly, and cracked his chop sticks. "Itadakimasu!" He happily plunged the two wooden sticks into the bowl of golden broth and heavenly noodles, with two eggs, pork, onions, 'Narutos,' and everything else you could think of. When Hinata turned her head away, right after he started his first bite, she could hear, "Seconds!" She chuckled.

"I'm full!" Naruto breathed out as the newly formed Team 7 walked down the street_. I'm full… I've only eaten 16 bowls and I'm full already. I used to eat 32 and still want more… It isn't all the same, eh? _

"Naruto, you've eaten 15 bowls. You have to be full." Shikamaru had both his hands on the back of his head, and he had his head tilted upwards.

"Wrong!"

"What do you mean?"

"I had 16 bowls!"

"Whatever."

The blonde shinobi looked around, taking in the Konoha he once knew. The biggest difference from what he remembered was the fact that Tsunade's fat ugly head was no longer on the mountain. He looked at the mountain, examining the area where her face had been. It was flatter than what Tsunade's face had been. _Hey… what the… I can understand chipping into the mountain to make a face… but how did they make the face pop out of the mountain?! _Confused, he kept walking. After about 20 minutes of aimless roaming around, they finally split, heading off back to their homes.

Naruto waved goodbye to his new teammates, and watched them walk off to their homes. He stood there, in the midst of the night, watching their backs fade off into the darkness. How long has it been… 19 years… and he still felt as if people walked away from him in disgust. One by one, they disappeared, and it reminded him of the war that had passed in his own time. One by one, people who he cared for disappeared. One by one… they all left him… even those who promised they would be by his side forever. With pain in his heart, he slowly made his way to his apartment.

The door opened, and the door closed. Naruto flopped on his bed, and stared at the ceiling. Everything was new now. Everything was fresh. He started a new life, and would keep it like this no matter what the cost. Then a thought struck him. He had no time to lay in bed! It was all because he was too weak that Konoha got destroyed. It was because he lacked strength. A new flame burning, Naruto sat upright, and thought of something. Orochimaru had used Jugo's enzymes to create the curse seal, correct? If he could somehow create a jutsu that would nullify its effect, than he could save Sasuke, if he ever went to Orochimaru. Same for anybody else. That would be saved for later… thinking was never his thing. Naruto decided that he would just do a couple push ups, and go to bed. He was tired out as it was. He stood up, and created a seal with his hands.

"Kage Bunshin no Jutsu!" Ten Naruto's stood in the room, and nodded at each other. They all got on the floor, and started their push ups…

"One… Two… Three…" Time passed.

"Five hundred sixty-seven… five hundred sixty-eight…" The clock on his wall hit the 3 o'clock mark.

"One thousand ninety-nine… One thousand one hundred!" All the bunshins flopped on the floor, completely exhausted. Naruto, learning from past experience, released one bunshin. All the stress in his body doubled up, as he gained another one thousand one hundred pushups. He let ten minutes pass, Kyuubi healing him quickly, and released another. After the last one disappeared into a puff of smoke, he rolled over in his bed, and closed his eyes. Tomorrow will come. With that thought, he smiled, and drifted to sleep.

* * *

**I have lots of stuff to finish before Christmas, so yea. I'm getting a Wii! YAY! Haha… enough of my ranting. Thanks everybody for all the support! I'm really grateful you read this.. this chapter might not be good, and yea, the next one will be awesome! Thanx for the reviews, and I'll slow this thing down a bit. Cya later everybody!**


End file.
